VIS System Codes
VIS System Codes are created by 3 million of Nintendo individual users. Most VIS include either one or two check digits and do not include Friend Code. Some VIS systems have no check digit or use Friend Code, i.e. Yaja1000. Korhani102 Korhani102 Code is used to identify the friends of the users for friends of Korhani102. It is stored on the website. It consists of the format ddmmsssgc, where ddmm is the birthday, sssg is the sequence number and gender (0001 - 9999 male, 0002 - 9998 female), and c'' is a check digit. To calculate check digit, map ''ddmmsssg into weights of 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 7 and 10. The table shows the following: Position - 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Multiplier - x7 x6 x5 x4 x3 x2 x7 x10 Sum all the numbers, and then divide the number by 11 using modular arithmetic or long division. Notes: * If the remainder value is between 0 and 9, the check digit is the remainder value * If the remainder value is 10, the check digit is 0 Canal193 Canal193 uses a VIS System Code called Canal+ Code, it consists of the following format of ddmmsssggx, where ddmm is the birthday of the specific friend, sss is the sequential number, gg is the gender (10 - 39 males, 60 - 89 females) and x'' is a check digit. It is stored on the spreadsheet. To calculate check digit: * Step 1: Divide the 9-digit number by 40. The remainder value will become the initial product. * Step 2: Place weights 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 on every digit, multiply the individual digit by weight and add the initial product and final product into a sum. * Step 3: Divide the sum by 23. ** If the remainder is between 0 and 9, the remainder value is the check digit, else if the remainder is between 10 and 21, the units part of the remainder value becomes the check digit, otherwise if the remainder is 22, then: *** Step 1: Double the original individual position weights: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18. *** Step 2: Multiply the individual digit by weight and add the final product into a sum. *** Step 3: The rightmost digit of the sum is the check digit. Example 1: 121117587'6', where '''6' is the check digit: * 121117587 ÷ 40 = 3027939 remainder 27 * 27 + (1×1) + (2×2) + (1×3) + (1×4) + (1×5) + (7×6) + (5×7) + (8×8) + (7×9) * 27 + 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 42 + 35 + 64 + 63 = 246 * 219 ÷ 23 = 10 remainder 16 * Check digit = 6''' Example 2: 291013979'''2, where 2''' is the check digit: * 291013979 ÷ 40 = 7275349 remainder '''19 * 19 + (2×1) + (9×2) + (1×3) + (0×4) + (1×5) + (3×6) + (9×7) + (7×8) + (9×9) * 19 + 2 + 18 + 3 + 0 + 5 + 18 + 63 + 56 + 81 = 265 * 265 ÷ 23 = 11 remainder 12 * Check digit = 2